Benetnasch
Benetnasch, alternatively Alkaid, is the seventh Septentriones, the mysterious and monstrous invaders in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor. Appearances Benetnasch initially appears as a large, beige cone with rounded edges, similar to that of a giant seed. Its size is also significantly smaller compared to previous Septentriones like Megrez and Mizar as it only takes up a 2x2 area on any battlefield. Once Benetnasch splits, its quarters are hollow, and contain parts that resemble the other Septentriones. Noticeable pieces include Phecda's ring, Megrez's bulbous body, and Alioth's purple core. The quarter that contains Benetnasch's original powers, however, is solid, black, and shiny on the inside. Strategy Benetnasch will still retain the "Pacify Humans" skill throughout the battle, so team leaders will be unable to deal any damage to it. However healing skills will still be active, making team leaders act as support during battles with Benetnasch. It is advised that each leader combating Benetnasch carry a group healing and a revival skill since they cannot summon new demons throughout the entire battle. SDTP is also discouraged since it sends the replaced demon back into stock. Benetnasch also carries the ability to imitate. It starts out by carrying skills from Dubhe and Merak, and will release buds similar to the ones Megrez had released. If the player defeats both of its pseudo-Megrez buds or even does sufficient damage to Benetnasch, Benetnasch will release four more closer to Trumpeter, and these will cast Dark Thunder at every opportunity to damage him. Thus, it is advisable that one team stays behind to support Trumpeter. The Phantasm and Flight Racial Skills can be useful in switching team members between the middle of the battlefield and Trumpeter's location. After sufficiently damaging Benetnasch, it will recall all pseudo-Megrez buds and split into four, with three pieces each carrying traits of previous Septentrione bosses. The remaining piece will carry traits of Benetnasch only (along with its Pacify Human ability), as well as several new skills. Benetnasch will also litter the battlefield with patches of Alioth poison to deter movement towards it. Benetnasch also has a skill that is not listed. It is named "Revoke Demons", and removes all demons that are friend or foe from the battlefield. Trivia *Benetnasch's unique Racial Skill breaks the theme of the previous Septentriones, being named "Alkaid Proof" rather than the expected "Benetnasch Proof". This is perhaps partially due to the fact that Benetnasch is also known as Alkaid, and partially due to character limitations. *Comically, it is the only Septentrione with a nickname: "Benny". *Benetnasch's two names are derived from an Arabic phrase meaning "the leader of the daughters of the bier". These "daughters" refer to Benetnasch, Mizar, and Alioth, while the "bier" refers to Dubhe, Merak, Phecda, and Megrez. Being a "leader" of all the other stars is reflected in Benetnasch's ability to use the preceding Septentriones' signature attacks in addition to its own. *Benetnasch's Japanese race name is 破軍星, translating to "army-crushing star". This name can reflect its abilities which deny any attempt at damaging it. Category:Aliens Category:Megami Tensei Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Deceased Category:Destroyers